Victoria in Wonderland
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: A girl named Victoria is running from trouble and gets involved in even more trouble involving anime characters! Some slight yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw Alice in Wonderland today and got the funniest idea to make a fanfic kinda like it involving Bleach and Hetalia! I really hope you like it! I own no characters except Victoria, and I am of course the narrator lol. but the Bleach and Hetalia characters and whatever other characters may come up in other chapters, I do not own. Hope it's not too confusing! ^-^**

* * *

Victoria ran outside her house as her mother chased after her. She tripped over a rock but quickly got back up, though she had torn one of her purple and black striped stockings, she stood up and ran quicker as her mother yelled at her more. "I'm telling you, Victoria, you're grounded for a whole month once I catch you! No anime, manga, computers, fanfiction, nothing!" she yelled as Victoria just continued running, almost out of breath.

Earlier that day, Victoria had knocked over her mother's favorite fase, which cost a LOT of money. She was supposed to be studying in her room, though she was watching the latest Hetlaia episode while reading a Bleach manga. When her mother caught her, she threatened to ground her so Victoria ran from her room into the living room where she then knocked over the prized vase as painted blue glass shattered on the floor. As her mother's face turned steaming red, she ran out, hoping not to be caught.

"I can't be grounded." She mumbled to herself as she continued running, her mother's footsteps getting closer. She then tripped, or thought she tripped, and then felt like she was falling. "Is this gonna be Alice in Wonderland?" she asked. "No no, of course not." Said a giggling voice. "Who are you?" Victoria asked curiously. "Oh I'm just the narrator, ouranfangirl135. Don't worry about me, I'm just here to make sure this story is as entertaining as possible." Ouranfangirl135 giggled. "Psh whatever, let's just get back to the current situation." Victoria said as she kept falling the realized she was in a cave. "Someone's here…" said a creepy voice.

Victoria backed up to the side of the cave walls. "Who's there?" she asked. A bright smile appeared in the darkness and out stepped a tall spoon with black hair. "A spoon?" Victoria asked. "No no I'm not a-" the spoon said, then stopped. "I'm not a spoon! I'm Nnoitra!" the spoon, Nnoitra, said. Victoria looked curiously at him. "Sooo…you're not a spoon." She said. Nnoitra glared at her. "No. I'm not." He stated. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I'm just gonna-" She walked toward the supposed exit of the cave when Nnoitra stepped in front of her, blocking her with his arm on the wall. "Oh you shouldn't be leaving so soon!" he said with a smile.

"And why not?" Victoria asked, trying to figure out a way past the tall man. "Well for one thing, that's not the exit." Nnoitra replied. "Don't be silly! That's the way I came in so it's obviously the way I get out!" Victoria laughed. "Oh, strange girl, do you know nothing? That opening only leads to more. You won't recognize it." He laughed. "I…I don't understand." She walked over to the opening in the cave and looked through, and saw only darkness. "Oh…I get it." She said, though she really didn't.

"You really are stupid, aren't you." Nnoitra said, appearing right beside her. Though a little surprised, Victoria asked "What do you mean?" Nnoitra laughed and walked the other way. "I bet you haven't even realized you have on different clothes." Victoria looked down and realized she wasn't wearing her school uniform and purple striped stockings anymore. She was in a Lolita style dress that was black and had a puffed skirt with white in the middle. "Oooh I've always wanted to wear lolita-wait how did I get in this?" Victoria asked. "Hmmm…that's for you to figure out." Nnoitra smiled as he smiled once more, pushed her through a door, and laughed as he dissapeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Victoria yelled. No answer. "Hey don't just ignore me and dissapear!" She yelled impatiently. "Hey narrator, I thought you said this wasn't gonna be like Alice in Wonderland!" she yelled. "Uh, the narrator isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" ouranfangirl135 yelled. "Ugh, whatever." Victoria said. "I need to get out of here…but how…?" Victoria walked down a hallway and passed by pictures of anime characters she liked from Bleach, Hetalia, Nana, and Ouran. "Wow this is kinda cool…" she said as she heard a voice down the hallway. "PASTA~!" a voice called as the smell of pasta filled the air. "Italy, settle down." She heard a deeper, stricter voice say.

She continued walking down the hallway until she found another door and opened it, finding a red haired man and a blonde haired one, eating pasta at a small table with three chairs. The red haired man had a curl on his head and looked very happy as he shoved bite after bite of pasta in his mouth. The table was centered in the middle of a…forest? "Hey, Germany, we have company!" The red haired man said to the blonde haired one. The blonde haired one turned to Victoria. "Who are you?" He asked. Victoria was ever so confusedas she answered "I'm Victoria. And you are?" she asked. The red haired man answered before the blonde got a chance. "I'm Italy! And this is Germany! Come and have some pasta with us, Victoria!"

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria looked curiously at the two at the table. "Pasta?" she asked. "Yeah! We're having a pasta party!" Italy cheered. Germany facepalmed and said "It's just dinner…a dinner of pasta. Though apparently it's turning into a party." Italy ignored Germany's comment and ran over to Victoria and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the table and sitting her in front of a plate of warm pasta. "I made that myself! You'll love it!" He said taking bite after bite of the pasta on his plate, or rather, what remained of it.

Germany picked at his pasta eating it occasionally and Victoria was so shocked she didn't even know what to do so she was motionless. "Victoria, are you gonna eat that pasta?" Italy asked, his mouth full of noodles. "Italy, don't talk with your mouth full." Germany shook his head as he wiped sauce off of Italy's mouth. "Thank you, Germany!" Italy giggled as Germany smiled at him and played with the curl on Italy's head as Italy looked up at him. "G…Germany…" he breathed out as Germany knew what that did to him. "Aaaaah! Yaoi!" Ouranfangirl135 shouted. "Will you get out of here?!" Victoria yelled. "Sorry, sorry." Ouranfangirl135 mumbled. "Germany, Germany, who was that?" Italy asked, scared.

Germany let go of Italy. "I have no idea." He said. Suddenly all the pasta dissapeared from the table. "No! All my pasta! It's gone!" Italy cried. Victoria stared at him a moment then shrugged. "What? It's just pasta." Italy shot a glare at her then said coldly "It's. Not. Just. Pasta." Germany held Italy back. "Italy, don't get mad. She didn't mean it like that." Italy calmed down a bit. "Yeah but all of it just dissapeared!" Germany sighed. They then heard laughter from far away then it got nearer and nearer and echoing a little.

"Oh no…I only know one person who sounds like that…" Germany said to himself. "I'm here! I'm back! And I've stolen all your pasta, Italy! And Germany I stole that wurst you were hiding!" The voice of Prussia said out of random nowhere. Germany looked surprised and looked under the pasta and sure enough the wurst he was hiding wasn't there anymore. Victoria looked around. "Where's that voice coming from?" Prussia randomly popped out of the bushes. "Haha! I got you this time! Wahoo! Score one for awesomeness!"

Italy pulled closer to Germany. "Germany, what's he doing here?" Prussia glanced over at Victoria and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you before. Why are you with Italy and Germany?" he asked her. "I'm still trying to figure that one out." Victoria mumbled. Prussia smirked. "Well then I guess you don't know who I am. Kinda weird though, cause I'm so awesome you should already know! Well, I'm Prussia. And…you are…?" he asked. "I'm Victoria." Victoria replied. Prussia stared at her a moment. "That is so not an awesome name." he said. "Hey! I like my name! Shut up!" she yelled.

Prussia stepped back a bit, smiling. "Wow you're funny. Are you a nation?" he asked. Victoria looked strangly at him. "Uh, no." Prussia stopped smiling. "Oh well that sucks." Victoria looked away. "Hey just cause I'm not a nation doesn't mean I'm not importan!t" Italy had somehow randomly appeared next to her. He looked around before whispering in her ear "Actually, yes. Yes it does." Victoria gave him a death glare as he backed away and sat beside Germany again.

"So anyway, why are you here?" Prussia asked. "I already told you, I'm still trying to figure that out!" Victoria said impatiently. Prussia ignored her. "Hey have you seen Canada?" he asked. "Why are you looking for Canada?" Germany stood up and asked. "Well he said he was gonna go see Cuba, but I wanted him to come to my place." Prussia said. "Oh, wonder why?" Germany asked sarcastically. "But Germany, Canada's going out with Cuba! I thought he didn't like Prussia after that time Prussia tried to-" Italy said but was cut off by Prussia. "That was one time, let it go!" he yelled. "But you can't hide the fact that you did some really bad things to him at that party while you two were in that closet…I heard it from where I was!" Italy said back. Victoria looked horrified. "Wh…what did you do to him?" she asked Prussia. "Well…" Prussia began. "Uh…we were at this party and I-" he was cut off again by Victoria. "I got the feeling I don't wanna hear this. So just don't continue. Please." She sighed.

"Fine whatever." Prussia said looking back at Victoria. Victoria looked back at him. "Um, what are you staring at me like that for?" she asked. "Heh, oh nothing." Prussia said, smiling. "Yeah, anyways, if the three of you don't mind, I need to get out of here. I have no clue where I am or how I got here and no clue how to get back, so I need to find a way out of here." Victoria said. "There's no way out of here…" Prussia said in a scary voice. "What? There's not?" Victoria asked. "Ha! No I'm just kidding! I actually have no idea, I was just trying to freak you out." Prussia teased. "Yeah, you did a pretty good job of that the first time I saw you." Victoria said as she stood up to leave.

"Suit yourself." Prussia said sitting down at the table where another chair randomly appeared. Victoria walked away from the table for a moment. "Let's see, I came in these woods through there…but…it's not there anymore. Hm this place is just too weird." She said. "Hey, Toria!" Prussia said making her turn around. "My name's not Toria, It's Victoria!" she said. "Whatever, take this." He tossed a small box to her. It looked like a miniature treasure box and had a lock on it. "What's this for?" she asked. "Oh I've seen that before! You need to find the key!" Italy said.

"Key? What key?" Victoria asked. "Oh you'll know it when you see it." Germany said. "Umm…okay." Victoria said and turned around to look at the trees and her eyes moved around to see if she could find where she appeared from. "But how am I gonna know where-" she turned around and everyone was gone, as was the table. "Um, guys? Where'd you go?" she asked. "How am I supposed to find this key? And what's it even for?" she called out. No answer. "Why do people just keep dissapearing around here? Well, just can't keep just standing around here. Better find a way out." She said as she walked toward each of the trees as one seemed to move. Then another, and another, soon just about each of the trees in that forest started moving. "Oh my gosh, what's going on???" she asked aloud.


End file.
